Replacement
by VanquishedSanity
Summary: Mayuzumi was only there to soothe Akashi's loneliness... Onesided!AkaMayu with hints of Onesided!Akakuro


**A/N: I'm new to writing fanfiction and this is my first fic ever. Please be lenient towards me. Tell me what you think. I'm a novice in this so help me hahahaha. **

**Warning: Contains BL and possible extreme OOC-ness. Hints of sex. This story may reek of cliché, mind you. I didn't intend to post this story now but I saw a doujinshi kinda similar with this one, in a way so I'm afraid that if I post this even later, people may accuse me of plagiarism. Well, it's not. No one is plagiarising anyone here. I thought of this earlier and finished it earlier in November. So this story is mine but the characters are Fujimaki-sensei's. This story is self beta-ed. But mistakes may still be lurking somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB because if I did, there will be A LOT of fanservice for the fandom, especially for my OTPs hahahaha~**

**Enjoy~**

Training was hard as usual but it didn't break Mayuzumi's blank facade as the pants and sweats were the only giveaway he was tired.

"10 minutes break!"

The coach's voice boomed through the gym as the players all went to get their bottled drinks and replenished themselves. Mayuzumi seated himself beside his fellow regular player, Nebuya and drank his water as well. Hayama's cheery voice was ringing in his ears as well as Mibuchi's annoyed scold but he tuned all those noises out, immersing himself in the silence of his mind.

"Thank you."

Until he heard that familiar sharp voice did his ears perk up.

Through his grey bangs, he stole a glance at the figure he was so accustomed to.

Akashi Seijuurou, the captain of Rakuzan and also known as the former Captain of the Generation of Miracles.

The redhead wiped himself with the towel Nebuya tossed to him, downing his bottle of water eagerly and sighed in relief. Mayuzumi averted his gaze back to his water bottle before Akashi caught him looking.

Unfortunately, he did and a smirk appeared maliciously on his handsome face.

* * *

"Chihiro."

Said person flinched unnoticeably, sensing the motive of the talk looming over him already. His back tingled with the heated presence of another from behind him. This had happened several times already but to have it happened days after the previous still affect him as much as when it started. He didn't respond, simply a slight nod of his head to indicate the other person had his undivided attention.

The captain was used to this unresponsive gesture, he found it endearing even sometimes, as long as it didn't suggest disobedience. He smiled and rested his hand on the regular's shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ears.

"Like usual, I'll be expecting you later."

A light squeeze on the shoulder before Akashi left the near empty locker room with its single occupant inside. Mayuzumi looked over his shoulder to stare at the exit his captain walked out of just now. A hollow feeling settled at the pit of his stomach, as hollow as his expression was always. Even when his feelings were in turmoil, his expression never betrayed him and he was forever grateful for that.

Then tonight, he could conceal his discomfort and suffer another bitter night unfazed...

* * *

Mayuzumi wasn't much of a screamer in bed, just like his quiet demeanour. He panted and moaned softly, wincing and sighed when the pain passed. And he rode ecstasy quietly.

Akashi didn't mind. At least he could witness his expression changes and hear his mellowed voice through his soft moans. He enjoyed watching Mayuzumi. He wasn't his usual expressionless self and he would grip the bedsheets hard when the pleasure gets a bit too much. He didn't dare to touch Akashi, limiting their touches to their intimate activity. Even when Akashi permitted him to do so, to cling onto him and perhaps give him a cut or two on his back, Mayuzumi would stay his silent self and avoided Akashi's gaze. Usually, if it was any other people, it would irk him for the lack of response but because it was Mayuzumi, he let it slide.

Because Mayuzumi reminded him of a certain someone.

Their intimate activity finally ended for the night, much to Mayuzumi's relief-unless Akashi decided for another round. He laid on his side, turning away from Akashi, his duvet up to his hips and the chill of the room bit his red-marked skin. While Akashi was sitting upright, back facing Mayuzumi as Mayuzumi's faced him and hand holding the picture frame he treasured and looked into every time, never getting bored of every single second of it.

"Tetsuya..."

The name sent a pang to Mayuzumi's heart but he hid it well, simply staring into the scenery of the dark room, unseeing and bathing in the grief of his hollow heart. Neither a flinch nor any movement to show his pain. Always been a good little slave of Akashi's loneliness. Never questioning and always welcoming whatever is given by his captain. Their ages never get in the way nor do their senpai-kouhai relationship. Those were nothing to Akashi because he triumphed over everyone.

"We'll meet again in Winter Cup."

Mayuzumi never knew what his captain's relationship is with the Phantom sixth man and he never want to know for the sake of his sanity. But from the looks of it, it was unrequited. There never seemed to have anything going on between them. Besides, Mayuzumi never took his captain for someone who would cheat. Maybe degrading other's existence or using others for his amusement, but certainly not a cheater.

A clack of the frame back on the bedside table before Mayuzumi heard rustling of clothes and creaking from the movements on the bed. Then a warm hand placed itself on his shoulder, coaxing him to turn around. He tilted his head back and his lips were instantly captured in a kiss.

It wasn't rushed nor sexual. It was just a simple one, like a peck that lasted longer than it should. Akashi sucked on his bottom lip for a while before licking it and put a slight pressure on the kiss just because Mayuzumi was again being unresponsive. Mayuzumi slid his eyes close and returned the kiss subtly, savouring what's expressed in the kiss before it was gone, along with the warmth and Akashi stood up to go to the bathroom, leaving Mayuzumi to shiver at the chill.

Mayuzumi laid motionless, this time facing Akashi's side of the bed. Reluctantly, he raised his eyes to lock gaze with the person in the picture.

Big baby blue eyes and blue hair. A smile adorned his adorable face slightly. The picture was taken secretly it seems, judging from the angle it was taken and that the blunet didn't take notice of the camera and was talking to someone else.

Mayuzumi continued to stare at the picture at whom his captain apparently fancied. An ugly feeling settled within him. Pain gripped his heart and his eyes glazed with sorrow. There was no one to see him now.

Those dead eyes finally shed a tear...

'**_Afterall, I'm only a replacement...'_**


End file.
